Solo Quedate En Silencio
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: Yusei has to leave with ZONE, How will he say goodbye to Aki?


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, please don't flame me! I finally got the courage to show this xD anyways, this is supposed to happen after Yusei defeats ZONE, I think He'll have to stay with him. But since we don't know yet this doesn't contain spoilers…**

**Anyways, since Yusei has to stay with ZONE, how will he say goodbye to Aki?**

**I based this fic on the song 'Solo Quedate en Silencio' by RBD, which I believe fits the moment :P They made an english version 'Keep it Down Low'**

**I seriously recommend listening to it while reading the fic, it helps you get in the mood xD (you can listen to it on YouTube)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, 'cause If I did, Yusei and Aki would've already done it like animals on the Animal Planet xD**

Solo Quedate En Silencio…

Aki saw him, as he finished his duel with Zone. He started coming towards her, his eyes full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Aki…" He said, as he walked down, with one tear threatening to fall down.

"Yusei..." She whispered. Yusei won, why was he so sad?

_I find you standing there  
Telling me you're sorry  
A lonely tear rolling down your face  
_

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, as she ran toward him, hugging him, realizing what was about to happen. He froze, but she didn't let go. Chocolate brown eyes met cobalt blue as she looked at him and said, "Please kiss me…" more tears came out, as Yusei was suddenly out of breath.

_You hold me__, then times stop  
I struggle to kiss you  
And you just take my breath away _

'_Just wait a moment…' _Aki didn't want him to go_, 'Just tell me this isn't true…'_ Her eyes pleaded Yusei. But she knew what the answer was. She didn't want it to happen. She wanted him to be with her…he was her first **real** friend…he was the person she **loved**…

_Just hold on for a second my love  
Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong _

They didn't say anything to each other, just feeling the other's warm was enough to show their feelings. He stroked her hair; while she let a few more tears come out.

_Would you please just keep it down low?  
Spare me 5 minutes  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch  
All over me _

Her lips met his.

She kissed him, softly and deeply at the same time. She knew that after this, she'll have to keep her feelings to herself, and _let him go…_

'_He'll be gone forever…for the sake of the future…_'

She was being selfish, wasn't she?

_Want this__ kiss to last forever  
We're both off limits  
As we wrap it up we'll both know  
That it end it's just right here_

_Right here (oooh)_

Yusei didn't understand it, he didn't get it, why did he have to leave her? Why did it have to be his destiny...Why _**now**_?

_I'm feeling too scared now  
Just trying to understand  
Why this love couldn't be crystal clear _

They didn't want to stop that kiss, a tear rolled down Yusei's criminal mark as he caressed her cheek with his right hand.

But their lips parted.

_Please hold my hand love_

_My breath won't come back again_

Aki's hand touched Yusei's.

_Say that you love me _

_That you're not the one to blame _

"I love you Aki…" Yusei said, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"This isn't your fault…" She replied as another tear rolled down.

_At least for just one second  
I believe your words are true love  
_

"Please tell me this isn't true," She pleaded, as her eyes closed letting her last tear roll down…

"It's not…" He answered, wanting to believe those words just for a moment.

_Would you please just keep it down low?  
Spare me 5 minutes  
I wanna feel your sweet an__d soft touch  
All over me  
Want this kiss to last forever  
We're both off minutes (we're both off limits)  
As we wrap it up we'll both know  
That the end it's just right here_

She let him go…and he walked towards ZONE…

_I'll keep my feelings to myself, and I'll go away from you…_

_

* * *

_

**So how was it? I know they were a little OOC, but…that's why its fanfiction isn't it? xD sorry for wasting your time, and Thank you for reading :D!**


End file.
